


cynosure

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I've never written anal fingering before so sorry if it's inaccurate. Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	cynosure

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anal fingering before so sorry if it's inaccurate. Hope you enjoy!!

Jackson lubed his fingers as Matt watched, sitting on the bed, already naked and eager. When Jackson was finished he gave Matt a quick grin before joining him over to the bed. He helped Matt on his knees, making him prop himself up on his arms and spreading his legs.

Jackson spit inside of Matt's hole before sliding a lubed finger inside, making Matt wince and jerk his hip away. Jackson dug his nails into Matt's ass, making him whine as he pulled the smaller boy back into place.

"Baby don't move." Jackson smiled against Matt's ass as he planted a small kiss on the skin. When Jackson pulled away he slid his finger back inside of Matt's ass, making the smaller boy clench his eyes close and groan in pain.

"God, you're so tight baby boy." Jackson softly chuckled as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Matt, earning low whines from the other.

"J-Jackson mm.." Matt bit his bottom lip as the pain slowly started to ease away and he started to feel more pleasure and full.

Jackson leaned over Matt's body and murmured into his ear. "Want me to add another finger, princess?" Matt nodded his head quickly and Jackson leaned away, slowly easing his middle finger inside. 

"J-Jackson g-god fuck.." Matt mewled, sounds of him whimpering and moaning filled the room as Jackson picked up his pace, curling his fingers against Matt's prostate which made him mewl louder. Jackson curled his fingers inside of Matt deeper, causing him to moan against the bed sheets. After pumping his fingers into Matt, Jackson stopped, causing Matt to whine in confusion and frustration. 

"Fuck yourself on me, princess."

Matt whined more as he backed himself into Jackson's finger then lifted himself, testing out a rhythm to make sure Jackson's fingers will go in as deep as they could. As soon as he found one he quicken his pace, biting his bottom lip to keep his mewling and moaning in.

When Jackson realized he wasn't being as loud as before he leaned over Matt's body, pushing his own fingers inside of Matt instead of letting him lower himself into them, when he noticed Matt was biting his lip he swiftly moved his free hand to Matt's face and tugged his lip away from his teeth gently.

"I want to hear your pretty sounds, angel." Jackson stroked his free thumb against Matt's cheek as his other fingers pounded deep into him, causing Matt to whimper and moan.

"F-fuck J-Jackson, so good.." Matt buried his face back into the sheets, panting loudly. Matt stayed buried in the sheets until Jackson got tired of only hearing muffled moans and tugged his head up by his hair, sliding a third finger inside in the process. 

Matt let out a loud moan at the action and jerked his hip away once again, making Jackson chuckled as he pumped all three fingers in and out of him at once. "You're doing so good baby, are you close?" Jackson curled his fingers at Matt's prostate, making him shudder and moan. Matt nodded his head, panting more.

"Mmm," Jackson hummed as he moved his fingers faster, making Matt squirm. "That's a good boy, I'll milk you all dry." Jackson curled his finger one last time and Matt let out what sounded like a yelp with a mixture of a moan as he shot out ribbons of cum onto the bedsheets. Jackson smiled as he pulled his fingers out while Matt whined from the now empty feeling inside of him. 

Jackson sat Matt on the edge of the bed then got on his knees, taking off his own glasses and setting them aside on the bed as he took Matt's cock in his fist and pumped as fast as he could.

Matt whimpered from the overstimulation as Jackson pumped his length, brushing his thumb against the slit, beads of precum wiping off onto his thumb from the action as Matt moaned and thrusted into Jackson's grip until his hips buckled and he came into Jackson's hand.

Matt panted, slowly trying to calm himself down from his orgasm as Jackson stood back up and brought the cum covered hand to Matt's lips, feeling Matt's tongue lick off the cum from his skin while looking up at Jackson with blown out pupils.

Jackson brought up his other hand to Matt's head and stroked his hair then moved his hand down to Matt's chin, brushing his thumb against his jawline. "You did so good for me baby, you can rest when i get the sheets changed, okay?" 

Matt slowly nodded his head and got off the bed to put his clothes back on, while he did so Jackson took the cum covered sheets off the bed then exited the bedroom to get new sheets, tossing the dirty one inside the washing machine. Jackson came back and put the sheet on the bed while Matt tiredly watched, when he was finished Matt immediately flopped onto the bed which made Jackson giggle. Jackson took his shoes off and put his glasses on the nightstand then joined Matt in the bed, letting the older one lay against Jackson's chest while they both went into slumber. 


End file.
